


Прошедшее несовершенное, будущее совершенное (Past Imperfect, Future Perfect)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Pre-Slash, Word Play, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Джон – несовершенный* человек, но для Шерлока он совершенен! Сказка о временах и нравах!





	Прошедшее несовершенное, будущее совершенное (Past Imperfect, Future Perfect)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Past Imperfect, Future Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447387) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



Шерлок Холмс был единственным** в своем роде человеком. На первый взгляд, его мало заботила Королева и Англия, но, когда дело доходило до королевского английского, он был нетерпим. Да, Шерлок был единственным в своем роде человеком, и ожидал, что все его собеседники будут использовать правильную форму _единственного_ числа глагола, правильно согласующуюся с подлежащим в единственном числе. Вот, к примеру, его допрос заключенного, плохо владеющего языком:

— Я хочу услышать все с самого начала.

— Мы были в баре, нормальный такой, и я болтал с молоденькой официанткой, а Каринка жутко возмущаться. Вернуться в гостиницу мы с ней развернуть большой буза, так? Она всегда наезжать на меня, говорил, сроду не были мужик…

— _Не был_. Мужиком.

— Че?

— Правильно говорить « _не был_ ».

— А…

— Слушаю.

— Ну… в общем, не знаю какой-то случай у меня оказался ножик, в руке. А мой папаша был мясник, так что я умею обращаться с ножи, он научить нас разделывать туши…

— Научил.

— Че?

— _Научил_ вас разделывать туши.

— Да, я, в общем, сделать это.

— Сделал.

— Убивал ее ножом! И снова, и снова, и снова! Потом глянул, она быть... _был_ вообще без дыхания. Нисколько. Я не знаю, как все вышло, случайно, ну, правда... Эй, вы помогать мне, мистер Холмс! Все говорит, вы самый лучший. Мне без вас за это подвесить.

— Снова, мистер Бэвик, ошибаетесь. _Повесят_ , это да.

...

Шерлок Холмс был активным*** человеком, столь же реактивным, как ракетный двигатель. Да, Шерлок вовсе не был пассивным и мог растоптать любого идиота, который использовал неверное время или, хуже того, неверный залог в его присутствии. Вот вам его разговор с безграмотным потенциальным клиентом:

— Что привело вас сюда?

— Это началось прошлым вечером. Я сел в пабе…

— Стоп. Что вы хотите сказать? Что _сели_ в пабе, _сидели_ в пабе, или вас _посадили_ в паб?

— А?

— Вы сели на стул? Так и скажите, что сели. Вы пришли в паб и там остались? Тогда скажите, что вы сидели в пабе. Кто-то вас затащил в паб? Так и формулируйте.

— Хм... Какая разница?

— Какая разница? Если бы вы кого-нибудь _убили,_ — объяснил Шерлок, беря нож с каминной полки и совершая одно стремительное движение, — это был бы отдельный случай. Но если вы кого-то _убивали_ , — продолжил он, многократно взмахнув кинжалом в сторону Джона, который едва обращал внимание на не единожды виденное драматическое представление от квартирного соседа, — это предполагало бы продолженное действие. А если вы оказались бы _убиты_ , — зарычал он, делая угрожающий выпад в сторону клиента, — определенно ощутили бы разницу.

...

Джон Уотсон был несовершенным человеком. Он никогда не был совершенным, и к моменту возвращения из Афганистана у него появилось множество новых физических, ментальных и эмоциональных изъянов. Да, Джон был несовершенным человеком, но он был совершенным для Шерлока. Оцените его ответ, после того как их клиент с ужасом сбежал из 221Б по Бейкер-стрит:

— Немного нехорошо, Шерлок.

— Я лишь пытался немного его поучить. Взрослый мужчина должен знать, как использовать простое и продолженное прошлое время и понимать разницу между активным и пассивным залогами.

— Допустим, но ты мог бы выбрать менее угрожающий глагол, нежели «убивать».

— Вот как? А что бы выбрал ты в качестве примера?

— Например, я _вздрочнул_ прошлой ночью. Я _дрочил_ в своей спальне, пока ты играл на скрипке, а позже я был _отдрочен_ тобою в моих снах...

...

Шерлок был поразительным человеком. Для случайного наблюдателя в сравнении с ним Джон мог показаться более ординарным. Но, по правде говоря, они прекрасно подходили друг другу. Как квартирные соседи. Как деловые партнеры. Как друзья. Теперь экстраординарный Джон Ватсон, его проводник света****, подобрал ключ к замку одной темной неисследованной комнаты в Чертогах разума одного консультирующего детектива.

В мерцающем свете Шерлок увидел кровать королевского размера с соответствующими тумбочками. На левой располагались собственные знакомые личные вещи. Его внимание привлекла тумбочка справа, верхний ящик которой был выдвинут, и Шерлок мельком увидел в нем пистолет Джона. И презервативы. И лубрикант.

— Джон...

— Ммм?

— Ты знаешь разницу между изъявительным и условным наклонением?

— Почему бы тебе не привести пример, и мы все выясним.

— Хорошо. Вот такая фраза, скажем: «Интересно, что произойдет, если я поцеловал бы тебя прямо сейчас?»

— Специалист назвал бы это условным, но я бы сказал, что твое наклонение весьма и весьма изъявительно…

Хоть Шерлок был сдержанным человеком, но не удержался от одной из тех редких, искренних улыбок, которые приберегал только для Джона. Тот улыбнулся в ответ.

— Не хочешь ли услышать что-нибудь в будущем совершенном времени, Шерлок? 

— Не прочь!

— К тому времени, как пробьет полночь, я зацелую тебя до потери пульса.

Да, действительно, такое будущее стало бы совершенным!

**Author's Note:**

> * Необязательная постановка буквы «Ё» в нашем языке дала возможность скалабмурить: «несовершённое» время в грамматике, но «совершенное», в смысле, «идеальное» время в реальности.
> 
> ** игра слов singular — «единственное» число в грамматике и «уникальный, выдающийся» как прилагательное. 
> 
> *** в оригинале игра слов: «tense» означает «напряженный» и грамматическое «время». Пришлось заменить на что-то более-менее подходящее — активный (действительный) и пассивный (страдательный) залог. 
> 
> **** в оригинале игра слов: «strike a match» — «зажигать спичку» и «striking match» — «поразительное соответствие».


End file.
